Drunk Love
by noodlesoup98
Summary: Coming home drunk from a bar, 2D and Noodle get a little carried away...
1. Coming Home

"Uhhhhggg... I'm so druuuunnk..." Noodle slurred out as she stumbled into her room, 2D following her side. She hiccups, "but I don't caarreee!".

2D lazily smiles and states, "Now, Russ is gonna.." he hiccups, "k-kick my arse fo' dis'... bu' I juss wanted to tell ya tha' I fink you are beau'iful an' _sooooo _sexxxyyyy." he hiccups once more as Noodle gingerly pulls him closer, smirking at him.

"I think the same of you Toochi.." She blushes.

He gives her a confused look smirking a little,"You fink I'm beau'iful?".

She giggles and gently sets her hand on his cheek, "Why of course..." she coos. Her gentle gestures were like electricity to him, and he couldn't take it any longer.

He kissed her softly, then growing more and more intense, they were both kissing each other hungrily. They were both drunk off their asses but they didn't care, they just continued to kiss each other deeply.

As it grew more exciting, Noodle roughly pulled 2D's hips to hers. Following her actions, he gently rubbed his hips against hers and biting her lip, causing her to moan softly. He soon started to slip his tongue into her mouth and without hesitation, Noodle played along. Running her tongue against his and making little circles around it, Until he slipped his tongue out and moved it down to her neck. Nipping and sucking with every stroke of his tongue.

As he did this, he slid his hands down to her pants and unbuttoned them slowly. Noodle only smirked at this action, moaning softly, and grasping to the sleeves of his shirt.

Licking down her neck, he pulls them down..


	2. Our little game

As 2D slid down Noodles body, following was her pants. She pulled him back up and kissed him fervently. Noodle gently grabbed the collar of his shirt and laied down on the bed, pulling him along with her to where he was on top.

Still kissing her soft sweet lips, 2D found his way to the bottom of her shirt and started to lightly glide his hands upwards underneath. Noodle moand against his lips and shivered at his soft touch. He crawled his hands to her back and began fumbling with her bra, and soon unhooked it. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, then began to pull off hers.

Following his actions she sat up and raised her arms in the air to make it easier for him. He slowly lifts the shirt off her body, exposing her smooth olive skin. He smiles and slides her bra down as well. She smiles back at him and plants a sweet kiss on his lips.

2D smirks and bites his lip, "Hehe.. now it's your turn luv.." he says slyly.

"Well then come lay down and relax.." She whispers back sensually, smirking back at him and slowly curling a finger at the bluenette.

Raising an eyebrow at the young woman he follows her orders, lying down on the bed with his legs hanging off the side. Noodle then took dominance and kneeled inbetween his legs on the floor.

The singer sighed with anticipation, for he knew what was coming. Before Noodle started she looked up at him and smirked, "How much you wanna bet I can't make your toes curl and your eyes roll back?".

He sat up and looked back at her with a confused look, "But I don' have eyebulls.." He stated, "but I'll bet ya 20 bucks!".

"Oh quit being a smartass! you know what I mean!" she spat and rolled her eyes, pushing him back down.

"Exactly what I was goin' fo'." he laughs as she pushes him down.

The guitarist shook her head and smiled. Resuming to what she started, she slowly slid her hands from his knees up to his crotch.

The singer twitched and smirked at her tingling touch.

As she got to his belt she began to slowly and playfully unbuckle it, following was his button and zipper.

The purple haired guitarist spread the fabric apart to further expose the front of his boxers. She held the sides of his pants and slowly and sensually licked the clothing infront of her then watched as it buldged and expanded, and listend to the sweet sounds coming from across.

Knowing that this was probably uncomfortable for him, she slid down his pants and boxers slightly. 2D's drunk thoughts were running wild in his head and his mouth became very dry, but all of it came to a grinding stop when he felt Noodles fingertips gliding around his cock, earning herself a small squeak then a lengthy moan from the aroused man.

"Sh-shit Noods... why d-do ya have ta be s-so damn...good." he wimpered as he felt his toes starting to curl.

Noodle only smiled at this remark and softly licked the tip of his erection, causing it to grow longer, also earning herself a few choked gasps.

She then put the whole thing in her mouth sliding it in and out and stroking at the same time. At this time it was driving 2D nearly insane. He shut his eyes tightly and held his breath, trying not to wake the whole household.

During this, Noodle noticed and slid it out of her mouth, leaned over him and pecked his pursed lips. She stood up smiling and crossed her arms.

"Nice boner." she joked as the singer opened his eyes and looked down. He blushes and covers it quickly, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Uhhh... F-fanks?" he stammerd.


End file.
